Quest for Snacks
by Boxhappy
Summary: [Re-Written A Stroll in the Snow] John and Karkat go out for a walk to the store in the middle of winter. [One-Shot] [T for Swearing] [JohnKat]


Clumps of damp snow plop down from the pine trees of the growing town streets two teens invaded. A grey haze surrounded the view of any mountains or tall buildings. There was only a few streams of light piercing through to the slippery sidewalks, the sight seemed holy. But it was the fuzzy rimmed boots that already soaked to my socks that lingered in my thoughts. A small squeak came from each step as chilly toes rubbed against each other. It appeared the quick trip to the convenience store was ironically more troublesome than anticipated. Most importantly, I should have worn actual pants because these lazy day shorts are not enough to keep my lower half from shaking. Not to mention, I took a warm shower before leaving the house. Miniature icicles hung on the tips of my locks, only my hood to keep me from freezing. My face was caked with frosty reds and nose spilling like the leaky faucet it tried to be. I bet that Karkat still thinks I'm attractive.

"Isn't that right, Karkat?" I give the grump a humble nudge and toothy smile to brighten up his mood.

Not to my surprise though, the young troll was lost in his own thoughts again. It has been happening a lot more since we've all started living in the new universe. They didn't have snow in Alternia, so it was new to him. I wondered if they had any season changes there.

"Right what? Fuck, John. Don't expect me to be listening to you!" He let out small huffs, watching his breath in front of his face disappear again.

I only chuckle at him, he might act stingy but he's really a huge softy. From what Rose has told me, his low self esteem causes him to be a bit of an asshole but it's just how he is. I look past it a lot, understanding troll culture and how they're raised differently probably had a big part in it too, but sometimes I think it can be kinda cute.

He looks chilly bundled up in that burnished pull-over and wool scarf. I did tell him to put more on but he didn't. He called me a hypocrite so I guess I can't blame him for not believing me it would this cold. Sometimes, I like to believe that sweater is like his security blanket. He's silly thinking he'll get judged still by blood and by race since our cultures have emerged, we finished the game. But still, Karkat hides his horns and ashen skin behind the dark hood. I had laundry duty in the house last weekend and I couldn't get him to part with the damn thing, instead I sprayed it with Febreze. Our house consists of the 'Beta' boys; there's a girls one too.

I take off my yellow trimmed blue mitten and shove it in my hoodie pocket. When my prey wasn't looking, I swiftly grabbed his reddened hand to warm it up.

"John fucking Egbert." Karkat mouths aggressively in my direction, knowing that other people passing by would draw their attention at us if he was too loud, and now holding hands.

"Karkat, your hand is freezing!" I gape, taking his farther hand to slip my abandoned mitten on it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He's about a whine, flinging his hand away from me as he got frustrated and flustered.

"I have two mittens, they're to keep your hands warm. I'll give you one and I'll have one! We can hold hands to keep those warm!" I explain messily, excited to put this warm hand plan into action.

I can tell he's had it up to here with my blathering and just goes along with my nonsensical ploy.

We end up strolling along the sidewalk with our hands together in silence. I found out that it means that he's happy, at least, he's not complaining. But he's sunk farther down in the neck of his sweater, cheeks rosy and nose piled under flakes of snow.

Now under larger buildings, the fog as set in the town and we weren't far from our destination. With a long inhale, I took a quick glance at Karkat. He was shorter than me, his lids half open and bruised around from lack of sleep, though the orange was still burning brightly like the first time I saw him. His cheeks has thinned out since then, shoulders a little broader, I wonder if he would grow up faster than me.

My feet stop moving at an end of a short cut ally-way I lead him through. He tugs on my hand softly to get me walking again but I am still.

"What's the matter with you?" Karkat's eyebrows furrow, checking my limbs to see if they are damaged. That only let a smile sprout across my face, glasses slipping down my nose a bit.

"I'm fine." I pull at his hand to get him step closer. Taking my mitten covered hand to hold the back of his neck, I lean down to brush my lips against his. They are warm, a little pink but most of all, kissing me back.

It only lasted seconds, barely a peck, but his eyes widen acknowledging the dozen of eyes not glancing at us. His face flushing, matching mine, he hid it behind his stupid sweater, "Fuck off, Egbert." He mumbles out, taking his hand back.

I link our elbows together, so I can hold him up when he struggles, and drag him back into the ally where no one could see us.

"You kissed me back." I say softly but demanding an explanation.

"You kissed me first." Karkat growls, taking in defense mode.

I search his eyes for anything. We've never talked about any 'flushed' feelings before, not between us. Not even just a crush. Yeah, I just kissed him, but that was some kind of impulse, _wow what a fucking cutie _kind of thing. I never thought of actually _dating _Karkat.

Have I?

"Just forget about it then, you're so moronic, you dense piece of wreaked shit brought in by the fucking breeze of summer air, you, you really make me flushed." His voice got quieter as red translucent tears stinging his dulling eyes.

"Karkat..." I whine softly. Maybe it wasn't love that crossed my mind, but undoubtful concern and protection I get from this troll that is almost unbearable. Taking is a small amount of time to admire how his face trembles to keep calm, I wipe away the tears I caused onto my sleeve, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

He looses control of trying to stay calm when his face scrunches up letting more tears slip down his flustered cheeks, his tightly shut eyes not protesting. I can't tell what's he's thinking, if he's mad at me or just heartbroken. Cupping his round chin into my palms, I bring him close into a gentle lip lock, one to make up for last time. It is the one that shows I care, not ignorant lust.

Our noses bump clumsily on the way in making him grunt and me chuckle. Surprised that he didn't push me away yet, I let our warm breaths tickle each other's cheeks as I run my tongue along his bottom lip. This really wasn't like last time, this one mattered. If I messed this up then there would be no way to patch whatever I feel about Karkat up. Feeling enormous amounts of courage right now, I crush our lips together right away. I feel his grey hands climb up to the back of my neck, hugging me and bringing our lips closer if possible. I twisted my head just in time when he was biting at my lips hungrily. It didn't feel awkward but I think we both knew we needed to work on our kissing skills. With a nervous laugh from both of us, we pull away together. He doesn't search for prying passing eyes, he seems content which makes me over joyed.

Hands reunited once again, our quest of snacks is almost over.


End file.
